Melian Krenin
For Use In: None, this character died of old age. Name: Melian Krenin (NSW) Height: 5'1" Birthplace/Raising: The Krenin Estate in Cairhien proper Age as of Main timeline: 290 years old (will be dying when Estel's raised) Description: Melian, or Mel, is short, like most Cairhienin. Her pale, pouty face is framed by thinning white locks, which, if left untended, will resembled a bird’s nest. She is now a tiny woman, a shadow of her former self, though she still enjoys getting away from the Tower from time to time. She finds thrill in danger, especially the dangers of the subtle twistings of Daes Dae’mar, in which she is considered an excellent player. When she was young, she fell in love with a man who betrayed her, and until her dying day, she could never quite reacquire her trust in men, which is why she never bonded. She has little patience, and though was once a great beauty in her prime, she is now an old woman, with only her ageless face keeping her from being very wrinkled. = Character History = Melian was the oldest daughter of the high seat of House Krenin. Until she was sixteen, she was raised to be the high seat of House Krenin. However, that changed when she was at a ball in the Sun Palace, and was attacked by an assassin. Unknowingly, she embraced saidar and killed the man. The king’s Aes Sedai advisor felt her use of the One Power, and ‘talked’ to her parents about sending her to the White Tower. She had been about to get married at the time, and had to leave her lover behind, which is something she never forgave herself for, and many nights after coming to the Tower, she wept into her pillow. So, she found herself signing her name in the Novice book. It took them years to break her block, but once she was finally really able to studying Saidar, she applied herself quickly, and it took six years for her to be raised to the Shawl instead of the eleven years it took for her to be raised Accepted. As a young Sister, she spent most of her time away from the Tower, where she developed her network of eyes and ears, and worked for her cause, to abolish arranged marriages. When she returned after a mission she was sent on by the Amyrlin Seat herself, she was approached by Moiraine, who she discovered was the head of eyes and ears for the Blue Ajah. Melian trained with Moiraine, and when Moiraine suddenly disappeared, Mel was given the position of head of eyes and ears. Anyway, Mel actually is the char I used in my story I wrote for the Flame (One beginning, Four endings) which I finished for this next edition of the Flame. This is the completed story, and tells of one of the many adventures from Mel's youth. You don't have to read it, since it's pretty long, but it gives you a feel for what Mel is like. "Mel was in a pickle. She had to get inside the Osenrein manor without revealing who she was. It was imperative for her mission, and she had been particularly chosen to this task for her skills and still ageless face, even she hadn't known it until today when she finally received her instructions. The White Tower was a secretive order, and had been claimed to have invented the Great Game, but this was really taking the mystery to a completely new level. An order from the Amyrlin Seat herself with a ward tuned to her, which made the words vanish the moment she had read them. The task made her nervous, as it was the first one ever assigned to her from the Tower, but she knew that Mother wouldn't have picked her, if she couldn't do it. Even she was new to the shawl, she had resources. And lacking those, she compensated it with her astute wit and creativity. As it were, she wouldn't have been Mel had she not already had a plan brewing in her mind. But for that she needed an accomplice. If only she would have had a Warder already, she or he could have probably played the role. Now she would have to rely on someone local. Remembering the event earlier the day, her face split to a most un-Aes Sedaish grin. Oh yes, she had just the right person in her mind. The hardest part would be persuading him to do it. But Mel had her ways, and knowledge was power." Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios Category:WT NSW Bios Category:NSW Category:Deceased Bios